


Brand New Rooms are the Best Birthday Presents

by Illusinia



Series: Darcy Stark Series [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Father!Tony - Freeform, Gen, Mother!Pepper, family piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusinia/pseuds/Illusinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a surprise for his daughter's 11th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Rooms are the Best Birthday Presents

“Dad, can I take off this blind fold yet?” asked Darcy, her tone whiny as Tony led her blindly down one of the mansion's many halls, Pepper following behind.

 

“Soon Darce,” replied Tony, the grin covering his face making him look more like an excited child than a grown man. Behind him, Pepper wore a similar, but far more subdued, look.

 

“We're almost there, Darcy,” assured Pepper as she passed both Darcy and Tony to move ahead. “Just be patient.”

 

Darcy scowled a little. “Patience isn't my thing, Mom. You know that.”

 

“Yes, I do,” agreed Pepper as she keyed a door open and stepped aside so Tony could guide Darcy inside. She stepped in after the father and daughter, flipping on the lights as she did.

 

Tony was practically bouncing with excitement as he stepped back towards Pepper. “Alright Darce, you can take off the blindfold now.”

 

“Finally!” exclaimed Darcy as she pulled the blindfold from her eyes. “Geez, took long...enough...” Her words slowly trailed off as she took in the sight in front of her.

 

Reinforced cement walls formed the sides of the large room with industrial lights lining the edge of the ceiling. That same lighting also ran across a lower part of the ceiling that started to the left of the door and ran to about the back wall. A slanted ramp, clearly a driveway, led up and out of the large room, just like in her father's workshop. Various machines were scattered around, the same kinds of tools her father used. Several tool chests, sheets of metal, glass, and every other material she could ever dream of working with were interspersed with the heavier equipment lining the walls. Welding torches, wenches, everything she could ever need was present in the huge room.

 

“Seriously?” whispered Darcy in awe as her eyes darted around, taking everything in. It was completely clean, not a single stain or mark that indicated use. It was completely new. Brand spanking new. “Is- is this really...?”

 

“It's yours,” confirmed Tony with a grin. “Happy birthday, Darce.”

 

“This is awesome!” exclaimed Darcy as she started darting between machines, looking at and touching everything. “It's just like your workshop, Dad!”

 

Tony nodded, still grinning like a fool. “Identical. Figured this way, you could stop stealing my tools whenever you had an idea.”

 

“Did you equip it with Jarvis?” asked Darcy curiously as she looked over at Tony, her head tilting to the side.

 

Pepper glanced at Tony with a raised eyebrow, but the genius just shook his head. “Nope. Jarvis can access your workshop, but he's not actually installed in here. I figured I'd help you build your own AI, teach you the ropes.”

 

“Oh,” replied Darcy, brow slightly furrowed as she looked around the area. “Is it already wired or do I still need to do that?”

 

“Fully wired,” confirmed Tony. “We just need to build an AI and-”

 

“Actually, I have an AI,” cut in Darcy easily, dismissing her father's words. “I build it two months ago after you used Jarvis to spy on me. Figured I'd lock Jarvis out of my bedroom and install my own AI instead, for privacy's sake.” She flicked her phone out of her pocket and walked toward what looked like the front of a server box built into a wall. Flicking open the panel, she plugged her phone straight into the box using the wire inside the lid. “Josie, download into this server then link into my phone using the wireless connection.”

 

For a moment, nothing seemed to happen as Darcy watched something on her phone. Tony and Pepper remained equally silent, waiting to see what their daughter had apparently built on her own. Five seconds later, a female voice with a south-western accent broke through the speakers scattered around the lab.

 

“Upload complete, Darce,” informed the voice. “Tryin' to establish an uplink now.”

 

“Thanks Josie,” replied Darcy as she unplugged her phone from the box. “Any problems?”

 

“Notta one,” responded Josie. “Want me to run a full scan a' the system?”

 

“You know it,” confirmed Darcy with a grin. “Thanks, Josie.”

 

“Notta problem, Darce.” The new AI fell silent then, apparently running the scans Darcy had requested.

 

“ _That's_ your AI?' asked Tony, eye twitching a little. “Her voice is annoying.”

 

Darcy smiled a little. “That's the point.”  
  


One of Tony's eyebrows rose in surprise. “Huh?”

 

“I programmed her voice to be something that wouldn't annoy me but would annoy you,” explained Darcy. “I was hoping it would keep you out of my room.”

 

Tony shifted, nodding a little. He could appreciate her argument. “You know it doesn't actually work like that, right?”

 

“I know,” confirmed Darcy, offering a small shrug and a smirk. “But I figured you love me enough to tolerate it.”

 

“Fortunately, that's true,” assured Tony, grinning at his daughter. “I'm proud of you, regardless. You built an AI, all on your own.”

 

“Thanks Dad,” replied Darcy, grinning back. She paused for a moment, considering something before she gave Tony a hopeful look. “Could you help me arrange everything the way I want it?”

 

Tony shot Pepper a look but nodded at Darcy. “Of course, Darce. I wanted to just pile everything in the middle of the room and let you decide where it all went, but Pepper thought it would be better to arrange everything first.”

 

“Most of it's alright,” assured Darcy. “I just need to make a few minor modifications. Like flip-flopping the entire room.”

 

Pepper sighed heavily, her face falling into her open hand. “Darcy, that isn't a minor modification.”

 

Shrugging, Darcy began poking at a wench bigger than her. “Minor is a subjective term.”

 

“I'm just going upstairs,” stated Pepper, shaking her head as she dropped her hand and moved to kissed Darcy's cheek. “Happy birthday, Darcy.”

 

“Thanks Mom,” replied Darcy, throwing her arms around Pepper's neck. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” assured Pepper, squeezing Darcy once before releasing the young genius and heading for the door of the workshop. Her telephone was out before she even hit the door, telling someone to just leave the equipment in the middle of the room and they'd sort it out.

 

Darcy cocked an eyebrow at her father as soon as Pepper was gone, a perfect imitation of Tony. “Do I want to know what that was about?”

 

“The tower,” explained Tony mildly. “Remember the new building we're putting up in the middle of town?”

 

“Yeah,” confirmed Darcy. “The one that's mostly there so you have a workshop in a place were Mom can actually find you and drag you to meetings without worrying about traffic.”

 

“Yep,” confirmed Tony with a shrug.

 

He knew exactly why Pepper had encouraged him to build the new tower and it had nothing to do with the old Stark Industries building being out-dated. There was nothing at Stark Industries that was outdated. Still, it was giving him a chance to play with green architecture which had caught his eye when he was reading about global warming at one point. The idea probably would have just fallen out of his head again, but Darcy had been working on a project in his workshop with him while he was reading the article and the thought of leaving behind a destroyed world for her sickened him. Stark Industries was a leader in weapons technology, but weapons technology usually got dropped into the civilian sphere eventually as devices like cellphones and garage door openers. So why not green architecture? It was worth a look....

 

“Dad?” called Darcy, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

 

Tony blinked sharply and looked at his daughter, who was staring at him expectantly. “I zoned, didn't I.”

 

“Completely,” confirmed Darcy. “Now what about the tower?”

 

“Right, well, since Pep wanted to put a workshop in there for me to keep me nearby, I decided to just block off a floor near the top of the building as kinda a family apartment. There'll be other high-level executives who have that same kind of set-up too, so we won't be alone, but I figured we might as well put a workshop in for you over there, too. The building's pretty much done, so Pep had your equipment delivered over there today.”

 

“And Mom was calling to tell them to just leave it in the middle of the room?” finished Darcy knowingly.

 

“You got it, kiddo,” confirmed Tony with a grin. “Now, lets get this place organized to suit your needs. Then we can go over there and get Josie wired into the tower. Sound like a plan?”

 

“You know it!” agreed Darcy with a grin before standing in the middle of the room. “Josie! Can you pull up a holographic representation of the room, please? Dad and I have some rearranging to do.”


End file.
